User blog:OoOMillyOoO/Eclare My FanFiction Part 13! :)
'''-Making two new blogs one bout Adam and another Eclare (sneak attack) semi colon happy face-' '*Eli's Living Room**Adam's POV*' '''Clare was still passed out on the couch. Eli was sitting on a chair near her. I was sitting on the floor, looking around. Eli's house. It was so.... fancy. I never knew it was... well not like Eli. We heard Clare get up, she growned we knew she was in pain. She looked around not knowing where she was. She saw Eli then me.' "What happened?" Clare's voice crackled she tried to open her eyes. "Eli came to your rescue, when Fitz tried to hurt you." I said. She looked pale and nawshes (did I spell it right?). "What time is it? Eli are you all right?" Clare looked at Eli. Eli looked at his shoes. Then a phone rang. It was mine. I looked at it and the number was my moms'. I took my phone and went outside. "Hello? Mom, Why did you call?" "I heard there was a boy named Mark Fitzgerd arrested at your school! Are you okay where is your broth-" "MOM! I'm fine. I know who got hurt by Fitz was Clare. Me and Eli saved her. We are helping her right now. I'll be home soon. Love you bye." I hung up as fast as I could. I walked back in and to my surprise Eli and Clare were kissing. "Oh god. Guys!" Clare was embarresed and Eli he was just waving. "I'll leave you to alone. I have to go anyway. See you guys on Monday." I walked out the door and started to walk home. '*Monday**Clare POV*' 'I was walking it felt great. Fitz is gone. Adam is fine with me and Eli going out. And ME AND ELI ARE GOING OUT! It will be a great day! I saw Eli on the bench reading The Goon. I plopt down next to him and smiled.' '"Hey there Stranger." Eli did his smile. ' '"So. Got plans for this afternoon?"' '"Nope. Just thought I would read comics or do you have something I should know about?"' '"You love Dead Hand don't you Eli." I smiled at him reaching in my bag.' '"Duh... why?"' '"I have two backstage passes to the Dead Hand consert." His face lit up and I giggled. He took a pass.' '"Oh crap! Clare where did you get them!"' '"My Dad's boss son is friends with there dummer." I leaned in for a kiss, but a girl came up to us. She had medium sized dark black hair with bangs, a tight fitting Dead Hand t-shirt with a grey and green hoodie, and dark blue skinny jeans on. ' '"Hey my name is Amy! I'm new here and I don't know where Mrs. Dawes class is. Can you help?" Amy smiled and winked at Eli. He smiled back. Oh no. ' '"I can. I have her next. Im Clare and this is my boyfriend Eli." I held his hand when i said Eli. Her smile vanished.' '"Oh okay. Nevermind. I think I know were it is. Bye Clare." She smiled in disgust. "See you later Eli." She smiled and waved to him. She walked away in her high heels. I looked at him.' '"Not again." I said and layed back in the bench.' '"What? She seems nice." He smiled. I stared at him. ' '"Fine. Then go date her!" I walked away from the bench leaving a confused Eli behind.' '"Clare!" He ran up to me. I looked away, knowing I might cry.' '"This happened to me before." I looked at my feet.' '"What happened!?"' '"Some new girl comes and steals you away from me! It happened with me and KC."' '"Clare. I love you not her." I smiled.' '"Fine, but if I catch you and her kissing we are over!" We walked away. Not knowing Amy was behind a wall listening to everything with an evil smile.' Category:Blog posts